codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulrich Stern
|loyal = Lyoko-Warriors |Gender = Male |Age = 13 years old |Haircolor = Brown |Eyecolor = Brown |Skincolor = Tan |Avatar = Samurai |Weapon = |Powers = Superhuman speed and reflexes Enhanced slashing/slicing Hand-to-hand combatant Master swordsmanship |Vehicle = |Transportation = }} Ulrich Stern is a member of Lyoko-Warriors. His romantic love interest is Yumi, whom he falls in love with during the series and often finds himself dealing with his romantic feelings for her. Ulrich is the tallest member of the group, with scruffy-looking dark brown hair and dark eyes. In the first three seasons, he wears a vest with a shirt over the top and cargo pants, all in shades of green, with trainers. After season three, his outfit changes to a dark green shirt, army jacket and blue jeans. On Lyoko, Ulrich's form is similar to that of a Samurai, with an Oni drawn on his back and a single Katana sheathed on his left hip. In the fourth season, this changes to a yellow and brown body suit, he also gets a second Katana and they are both sheathed on his back. Ulrich lives on the , sharing a room with Odd and his dog, . Although he is a fairly withdrawn individual, he has a fair few friends and is even the object of affection for many girls in the school - mainly for his looks, athletic ability and alluring personality. The most notable is Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas, who has strong affections for Ulrich and is the most persistent of his admirers, often leading to trouble for the rest of the gang. His strong feelings for Yumi, however, keeps him oblivious from any other romantic attention. On , Ulrich is an extremely effective warrior and is often known to be the best fighter among the group, which is shown in several episodes. With his , he can destroy any monster in close combat as well as deflect attacks. Ulrich practices Pencak Silat (an Indonesian combat style permitting to strike any opponent), which becomes a great asset for him when defending against X.A.N.A.'s plots on both the real world and Lyoko. However, he trains harshly in all sports. He is probably the most dangerous of the gang, in both worlds, and not one schoolboy, even the strongest one, dares to attack him. In the season 5 is possessed by X.A.N.A. as the first time, when he goes to . In the season 9 X.A.N.A. makes a clone of him to take his place on Lyoko in The Return Of X.A.N.A Ulrich to fool the others and have them killed forever so they don't ruin X.A.N.A.'s plan any longer but it failed as usual. Also in another episode of season 9 the episode called Duel Of The Ulrich Sterns Ulrich returns and fights his clone from the previous episode but foils X.A.N.A.'s plans yet again. Avatar *'ID Card:' Ulrich's ID card shows three round chrysanthemums. *'Health: 100' Life Points *'Weapons:' **' ' - Ulrich's primary weapon, he uses it to slice enemies in half. In " ", Ulrich gets 2 Katanas, which are simply called Twin Blades with his new team. His Katanas also act as shields, capable of deflecting lasers. Also Ulrich would seem to be an expert with the sword since he once stated "I could do the same thing when X.A.N.A. attacks in reality." *'Lyoko Powers/Abilities': **' ' - Ulrich can run extremely fast in Lyoko. He leaves a line of yellow from where he has been. **' ' - Ulrich can create two other clones of himself to divert X.A.N.A.'s . But, each clone only has 1 Life Point. **' ' - Ulrich can form a triangle along with two clones to confuse X.A.N.A.'s monsters then strike them. *'Vehicle': Garage Kids Ulrich plays a similar role in the alternate continuity based off of the pilot in the show. Here, he acts a tad more quiet and stoic, similar to his personality in the pilot, though shades of his canon personality still show. Unlike in canon, due to Sissi's apparent lack of presence, he has a more stable relationship with Yumi, though their interactions, as always, are filled with a great deal of tension. Gallery Ulrichlyoko.jpg|Ulrich in Lyoko. Yumiulrich.jpg|Yumi and Ulrich kissing. Aelita_attacks_Ulrich.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Aelita attacks Ulrich. Episode126.jpg|Sissi, Ulrich and Odd. Photoulrichyumi.jpg|Photo of Ulrich and Odd in Yumi's body. Sissi_in_the_Factory.jpg|Sissi in the Factory. Episode123.jpg|The Lyoko-Warriors and Sissi's lifeless body. Episode109.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Ulrich. ca:Ulrich Stern es:Ulrich Stern fr:Ulrich Stern it:Ulrich Stern pt:Ulrich Stern Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Code Lyoko Category:Male Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Kadic Academy Students Category:Heroes